Remembering Rivervale (House Item)
}} Book Text Many brave halflings fell defending Rivervale and the Misty Thicket during the Age of War. This is the story of the defense of the Misty Thicket. The sight of the orcs reminded Gemma of the talk in Rivervale the previous week, that goblins and orcs had teamed up in the Northlands as the "Horde of the Inferno." Watching the tide of invaders pouring into the Misty Thicket through the breached wall, Gemma realized that the Northlands weren't the only place where such coordination had been happening. She turned resolutely and headed to Rivervale. Someone had to warn them! Arrows whistled past her but Gemma ran swifter than she ever had in her entire life, ducking into the trees to dodge anything aimed her way. The sound of the battle, while fainter, still rang in her ears. How had they kept the orcs a secret for so long? When she reached the outskirts of Rivervale, Gemma paused to catch her breath, her eyes darting from one familiar, beloved landmark to another, in a sorrowful farewell. Running up and down the streets, Gemma cried out the news of the breach in the wall. The Leatherfoot Brigade units that were still in Rivervale ran past her toward the Misty Thicket. Gemma reached the doorstep of her own home and paused. She'd left it in such disarray this morning; could she bear to have some filthy orc pawing through her treasures? With a quick shake, she said angrily, "They'll have to come through Gemma Pathfinder first." There was no time to dawdle. Emma burst into the house, yelling for her mother to get the younger children and head to Freeport. "Gemma! What's the matter?" her mother asked, but it was clear from the frightened look on her face that she already knew. They hugged quickly. Gemma kissed the tops of the youngsters' heads. She jerked open the trunk in which they kept their family's prized possessions and pulled out an ivy-etched leather jerkin. She would wear it into battle. "I will meet you in Freeport. Gemma, be careful!" her mother said, joining the throngs of families heading toward the Kithicor Forest. "And Bristlebane hope there are no orcs in there yet," Gemma said under her breath. She took one last look around the disordered room where she'd lived all her life. Chairs were overturned, breakfast on the table spilled and uneaten. "Good bye," she said softly, shutting the door and for the first time, locking it behind her. It seemed that all of Rivervale was running someplace. Gemma joined a group of soldiers heading back toward the Misty Thicket, although from the sounds of it, they might as well stand still -- the battle was coming to Rivervale. Thick black smoke rose into the air; the invaders had set fire to the Misty Thicket. Once again the desire to run -- she should go with the families and protect them! -- came into Gemma's mind. She stopped running. The sound of heartbroken crying caught her ear over the din. Gemma followed the sound to the doorway of the Rivervale schoolhouse. She found the school mistress sitting on the doorstep, shaking from the force of her tears. "Get up," Gemma said somewhat crossly. "Get up, Winda...you've got to get the children and get out of here." Winda shook her head, "They've all gone; they're safe. But I'm so scared, Gemma!" Gemma pulled Winda to her feet and took her hands. "It'll be fine, Winda. You just head over to Freeport now with the rest of the families. They'll need a school teacher, you know." Chatting as cheerfully as possible, Gemma got the school teacher walking away from town. "Maybe you can get the older ones into a different room now," Gemma said, bringing up a subject dear to Winda's heart. Winda hated having the older children disrupting the younger ones at their lessons. "That would be...good," Winda sniffed. "Oh, Gemma, thank you!" Winda smiled. The battle sounds returned even louder. "I can't go out there, I just can't," Gemma thought, fighting the desperate urge to run. She grabbed Winda's hand and pulled her along the nearly deserted streets along the road to the Kithicor Forest. "The families aren't much ahead, Winda, you just got to...." The halflings stopped running; on the road before them stood a half dozen orcs. "Run, Winda!" Gemma pushed the school teacher back the way they'd just come. She pulled out her short swords again and faced the invaders, her feet planted firmly apart. Winda screamed and took off, shrieking as she made her escape. The orcs hadn't seen them until then, but now they jogged purposefully up the road. One of them threw a javelin at Gemma, catching her in the shoulder. She fell, thinking, "It's like falling asleep." Credits